After His Death
by JessiicaFox
Summary: UK! Birthday fic for my friend Eleanor, please read and review :


After His Death.

**This fic is a fic for Eleanor, known to the world of as iknz, it was her birthday today, so happy birthday (again XD) Hope you enjoy the fic, it may be a bit angst/depressing, but its Being Human and :D enjoy! xx 3**

* * *

><p>Everyone changed after the death of John Mitchell.<p>

The people in the streets surrounding Honolulu Heights knew that something was wrong. Mitchell frequently walked through the town, brooding over this and that. He may have scared some of them, and just been 'that weird guy that dressed in black' to others, but he was there. He was one of them. People had knocked on the door of the house and asked about Mitchell after a few weeks of his passing away, and after hearing that he had indeed, passed away, offered their condolences.

It was much worse for the actual residents of the house though. The house felt empty without him, and this emptiness lingered in the air for weeks, even months, encapsulating the trio in a void, filled only with a feeling of despair.

George was in pieces. He had lost his best friend. Mitchell was the reason he was still alive now. He had saved him from the other vampires that night, the night they met, properly. He had shared his burden, his burden of being something different, someone that wasn't normal. He had shared the burden of not being human. But, aside from being a vampire, Mitchell was...Mitchell. He was the person who made it better. He stayed with George, always, through it all. They had good times together. Like when they first met Annie, all that time back. Seemed like such a long time ago now. And when they spend all those days just together, in the house. It was times like those when they forgot about being monsters, and they were just...two guys. Two normal guys, who just wanted to enjoy themselves. Doing guy things. Like getting drunk, or watching the Real Hustle. Mitchell may have been a murderer, but he was a good man, and George missed him.

Nina was upset too. She felt almost responsible for this, this mess. If she hadn't had turned Mitchell into the police, this may have never happened. She regretted that. She regretted how rash she had acted. He may have committed those murders, and it was true that when she found out, she was angry. Angry that he had done it. Killed all those innocent people. But, then she realised. Realised the curse that he had. He may have been 'immortal', in a sense – but with that immortality came the blood lust. A constant longing for blood. And she didn't know how he had put up with that. And even though, sometimes, the blood lust became too much, it was understandable. Because he was strong. And she knew that, if she was in that position, even though she didn't want to admit it, she would have cracked a lot earlier than that. And she almost respected him for that. And she missed him.

Annie had changed. She was no longer the Annie that people recognised. She had become a ghost of her former self. A ghost of a ghost. She hardly moved any more. She sat. She thought. She thought about Mitchell. About all the time they had wasted, hiding all their feelings. Wasted time that could have been filled with love. Time that was now lost. She remembered that time, soon after they had met, when they accidentally kissed. She had liked that. She remembered the good times. And then she remembered the bad. Like when she had found out that he was the Box Tunnel 20 murderer. She had staked a vampire. Because she felt like Mitchell should be punished. She loved him, but he needed to be punished. And then Herrick helped him escape, which eventually led to him staking Herrick, which eventually led to... She didn't want to think about it. Mitchell's death. She could remember every detail of that night. From finding him outside, to the very last moments of his life. She could picture his face, still for several moments, with the smile still on his face, capturing the last moment of his life. And it all haunted her. It was always on her mind, was Mitchell's death. She could never put it out of her head, never put it behind her. It would be with her forever, until she departed of this world and moved on to the next.

Yes, John Mitchell's death changed everyone. And not for the better.


End file.
